


Do? Do What? Uh—

by Redmoog



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Author interferes and Rourke loses and everyone goes home happy.





	Do? Do What? Uh—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> This really was supposed to be serious, but then I gave up.
> 
> To that guest who keeps kudosing my ES works (if it's the same person), why not make an account and we can chat?

Around them, the world burned. 

Everyone was talking about this place, that place, the cafeteria, do you remember the chocolate muffins? Taylor, however, was confused. He saw familiar structures, thought he recognised them, and suddenly they didn't seem quite so familiar anymore. Every time he thought he remembered something it ran away from him. No, he didn't know this place, after all. 

He wondered if he had lost his memory, but no, he could recall the entire island adventure leading up to this horrifying moment, every word he'd said to his friends and every bit of fun, pain and sorrow they'd had. He remembered every line of dialogue as if it had been recorded in a book, a book about his life on La Huerta. 

"You alright, Boy Scout?" Jake slipped his hand into Taylor's, concern in his eyes.

Taylor gave himself a mental shake and stowed his strange thoughts away. "Yes. Yes, I'm alright, Jake." He realised he ought to ask Jake how he was. Sure, this wasn't his world, but how could seeing this not be traumatising? He expected them to all have nightmares for ages. 

Of course, they'd have to sleep on La Huerta again. That island really should have been called La Muerta (or, more accurately, La Muerte).

Jake frowned doubtfully. "Ya don't sound alright—"

Was Taylor alright? He didn't know. All he knew was that someone had lied to him and it may well have been himself. 

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Really. We should check on the others." Michelle looked like she wanted to cry. Sean looked like he was crying. 

Grace was looking around, shocked. "How did this happen?" Her voice was trembling. Taylor knelt by her as Jake went to attempt to comfort the others. Jake wasn't very good with emotions a lot of the time. 

"We'll fix this," Taylor promised, putting his arm around her as she struggled to hold in her tears. 

"Will you, though?" 

And there came an incredibly annoying, incredibly smug, incredibly DEAD voice. 

Oh, Rourke was sooooo dead. 

Everybody whirled round to face him, hatred, anger, grief in their expressions. Fists clenched sporadically. Craig prepared to tackle Everett Rourke. 

Rourke held his hands up placatingly, palms facing outward. He appeared to be unarmed, but Taylor knew he never was. "Believe me, you don't want to kill me. You can't afford to—"

"Oh, believe me," I said, interrupting Jake's growl, "we can."

They all looked around in surprise, trying to find the other incredibly annoying, incredibly smug, incredibly awesome voice that had spoken. 

"We don't have time for your games, Rourke!" Taylor shouted. "Either fix this or go away!"

Rourke had been taken aback by the interjection, but recovered quickly. It was one of the many things I admired about him. "Oh, Taylor, I would if I could, but I can't." His smile was sickening. I liked it too.

Taylor snorted in disbelief. "Right, because you aren't the one who started this whole mess in the first place. I know you, Rourke. You're hardly stupid enough to let the world go down like this without some kind of backup plan." He sounded desperate. 

Rourke's silly little grin grew by an inch. "Is that so? Do you really know me so well? Then, pray tell, where have I kept that treacherous traitor you all hate?" He started making a show of checking his pockets. "Aleister, Aleister, son, come on out…"

The others were too scared of the other thing to attack him. Taylor suspected a trick. 

I sighed. Everyone except Rourke jumped. "Here, guys. I'm going to have him obey everything you say, okay? I'm sure you'll like that." With the power of Plot, I made Rourke their puppet. "Oh, and have some Aleister too."

Rourke glared at nothingness, cursing me silently. I could hear his thoughts, so maybe not so silently. 

Their eyes widened in shock.

Taylor was the first to try it out. "Rourke…fix this."

Everything went back to normal. It turned out Rourke did have a backup plan.

Everyone lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
